Native Love
by NejiNoodles
Summary: Tenten is an arrogant girl living a simple life in the 1800s of America, but when she's captured by Native Americans, will she ever return home? After falling in love, will she want to?
1. Chapter 1:Quiet dolls great chases

**Chapter 1: The quiet doll and the great chase**

August 17, 1868

Tenten's pov

Well, how do I start? I have had fear rule my life ever since the day I saw the savages. My parents didn't fear them, but I did. I saw settlers from the town carried back in body bags all because they wandered too far. Too close to the uncivilized beasts. I am sixteen now. I'm not naive anymore. When I was younger my classmates and I always used to play cowboys and indians at lunch time. I was always the indian chief and all the others were my army. We pretended sticks were our bows and rifles. That was then and this is now. Now we realize the reality that death could be a tall red skin standing at our door ready to steal our food and shoot us to the ground. I heard enough talk from the townsfolk to know that is how it really is.

* * *

Neji's pov

They are monsters. Those sick twisted creatures of the new world. They killed him. They killed my father. They killed my mother too. I don't care whether she was one of the white women or not. They will pay for hurting our sister tribe. The monsters plow through the land like everything is theirs. I'm am old enough to join the men in battle now. My father has left me his bow and with it I will seek my revenge.

We plan to raid their great lines. Everyday, more and more of them ride by in lines of these wagons and horses heading to nearby civilization. Places that were once ours.

Today is the day that I will finally join my brothers and attack these monsters.

Tenten's pov

Well, this is just great. I have to go with this cursed woman in a wagon for six hours to live with relatives settled farther west. My parents think it's the proper thing for me to do considering our relatives were the ones who lent us money to move west. The sun is blazing down on me like a room of a thousand candles. This despicable woman will drive my insane. She plays innocent. She's so quiet. I hate women who keep quiet like this all the time. They act so fragile and stupid. Like a doll. She reminds me of a doll I had possessed when I was younger. Her long black hair braid cascading down her back and gleamy eyes made her almost identical to my little doll. I dropped that doll in a river and didn't shed a tear.

From the moment I climbed onto the wagon, I knew this would be a long ride. Because of this, I did the only thing that would put me at ease (besides killing her). I slept until we would switch off and I would drive the wagon.

Neji's pov

It has begun. We ride. We ride together like a great wolf . We ride with power and pride. I feel vengeance seeping through my veins. I am ready to kill. We will down on them with the wrath and honor that runs through our blood. The blood of a warrior has been passed down to us by our ancestors, the blood of our ancestors that wasn't lost in battle.

* * *

Tenten's pov

The worst thing about wagon rides is that the scenery never changes. I swear to it that the nether worlds couldn't be as horrible as this day. Nothing could possibly make this any worse, until three men that appeared to be soldiers came riding towards our wagons.

"Indians! Indians are coming about a mile ahead! Empty your wagons and ride!"

It was happening. Within moments all I was wishing for was quiet once again. I wished for the doll girl to stop screaming and help me empty the wagon. I'm trying so hard just to make her shut the hell up. I could hear the battle call of the Native indians in the distance. Screw it all I was wasting time unloading this cursed cart. I grabbed the saddles out the back of the wagon, untethered and saddled up the horses faster then I ever had in my entire life and began to ride. Doll girl was riding beside me, bawling her eyes out. At least she wasn't shaking. If she was, the horse wouldn't have her on. I wasn't gonna wait with that wagon. Waiting for them to pass would be hoping not to die.

"Heeyah!" At this point we were riding as fast as we could. We could only grab a few things; some food, a bag of clothing, and the map I had drawn up for myself. I knew the way. Now we needed to ride to the closest stream and get some water for ourselves and the horses. I didn't plan on dying. Especially not by the hand of one of those savages.

They were a mile away when we left. We could also assume we had some extra time considering the fact that they stopped and raided the wagons. They might not even be chasing us, but I won't take that chance. We had been riding for about a half-hour when I signaled to the doll girl that we should take a break.

"I see a stream ahead. We'll stop there and then ride through the woods for coverage."

All she gave was a nod. Here she goes being all quiet again. I hated it then and I hate it now. I thought I might as well acknowledge her.

"What's your name mousey?"

"Y…you want to know my…my name?"

"Well, yeah."

"My name is…" She had said something but her voice got so quiet I couldn't hear.

"What? I can't hear you."

"My name is Hinata."

"Well, my name is Tenten and you better not forget it because I hate repeating things. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's get going."

We had only stopped for five minutes. I wasn't going to relax, not until we were close to town. We still had a long ways to go. There was plenty of time for the indians to catch up if they were chasing us. I guess I did feel a bit of excitement. How many of my fellow female peers could say they escaped Indians and rode for miles on their own across the vast plains? I felt like a hero. If it wasn't for me, Hinata would be laying dead on the ground with an arrow in her chests. I could have left her. I should have left her. But I have a feeling it would've haunted me if I did. I would never admit to being nice, but i'm sure as hell not evil.

Judging by the sun it was about six or seven o'clock, which means we'd been attacked at four. I guess I didn't sleep as long as I thought when we were on the wagon considering we left at three.

" We still have about two hours of riding ahead of us and it will get dark soon. Let's find a clearing and set up camp for the night."

I guess the positive side of having such a quiet companion was that she didn't talk much. She listened to what I said and did what I told her to do, no questions asked. She wasn't a prissy afraid of nature so we had no problems camping out. There were sleeping bags on the backs of the saddles, so we laid those out on the ground for the night. The horses were tied only ten feet from us out of my fear that we would have to make a quick escape. Laying down staring up at the thousands of stars through the opening in the trees, my adrenaline finally started to settle. Hinata was already fast asleep, tucked up like a cocoon. We had decided to take shifts, and I agreed to stay awake first. I now realized that after two hours of sitting and whittling a stick with the pocket knife I had stolen from my father, I didn't trust that Hinata would stay awake during her shift. I wasn't very tired anyway. I did wake up late this morning and had the chance to sleep in the wagon. So out of boredom I've decided to take a little walk around the woods. I won't to far and the savages have to sleep too. We shouldn't have any problems.

* * *

Neji's pov

We've been running all through the night. Elder Nakota says he is going to teach us the lesson of discipline by not stopping until we track the horses that got away. After the attack we realized that one of the wagons was empty and the horses were gone, but nobody was insight. None of the others had attacked this wagon, so we knew one thing: two of the white men escaped alive. The underestimated our tracking skills and our will. Nakota says we won't give up until we've hunted them down and killed them.


	2. Chapter 2: Never

****Okay this one is a bit longer. I will get some fluf in here soon but not just yet (;. I'm trying to make Hinata a little stronger, but not too strong. Tell me what you guys think.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Never**

Tenten's pov

By the time I walk back to our camp sight i'm exhausted. As the final hours of the night fade, and morning draws near I wake Hinata and we saddle up the horses. We wash our faces in a small stream running through the woods. Hinata is quiet as usual, but something is different. This time she's smiling. She seems content and happy. It's almost as if she is enjoying being hunted down by Indians.

"Umm..Hinata?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

She was still smiling. It was like she feared me but felt happy and safe at the same time. I had never in my life had multiple emotions like that. Not even in this moment. Right now I was just confused.

"Never mind"

I was going to ask her why she was smiling. I was going to ask how she could act so happy, but for the first time, I didn't. I never listened to adults. I said what I wanted when I wanted, no matter what the punishment was. So why now? Why didn't I want to just go ahead and ask her? I guess that for that moment I just was different. For the first time since yesterday afternoon, everything was peaceful.

* * *

Neji's pov

We've spotted them. At night we could not, but now dawn is upon us and the suns rays have revealed them. The men are still far away so we can only make out their outline. But within the hour, they will be dead.

Nakota tells us to slowly follow behind. He says we need patience. I trust what Nakota says even though I don't understand it. Nakota has been like a second father to me since my parents died, especially since he is my blood uncle. I have heard that Nakota had a daughter, but she was captured by white soldiers when she was young. Many times younger members of the tribe ask me how I can trust a man shrouded in such mystery. It is true that he's mysterious. Only the Chief of our tribe even knows his real name, but I ignore them. I trust Nakota and if he says they'll be dead, they most certainly will be dead.

* * *

Tenten's pov

We're riding again. Onward and not stopping was our plan. I want to get as far as possible, maybe even get to the town before twilight. It's almost guaranteed that we'll be there within two hours, but I still feel shaken. The sooner we get to town the better. I feel bad for these horses. They've had to deal with the same stressful situations that we do, but the saddest part is that they have no idea what's going on. I will certainly never sell or trade this horse, because in all reality, I owe this horse my life.

"Tenten?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted…to…to thank you."

"Umm…why?"

"Because if you hadn't thought of running away with the horses, if you hadn't drawn your own map, if you hadn't led me away from danger…I would be dead. You…You've been looking out for me this whole time and all I've been is a bother."

She stopped her horse and hopped down to the ground. She then folded her hands together and bowed her head as if she were praying.

"Hinata what are you…"

"Please! Forgive me for being a burden!"

Is this girl serious? This is the longest conversation we've ever had and its like she thinks i'm going to beat her. AND just to add to all of this, she's crying?!

"Hinata get up we have to go. Wipe your eyes and get back on your horse."

"But?"

"Hinata it's not like i'm your father; I'm just your traveling companion. We watch each others backs. That's what were supposed to do."

"Tenten?"

"What is it?" Now i'm slightly annoyed. What more is there?

"Thank you for treating me like an equal. You are the first person who has ever been this kind."

"Oh…well, just get on your horse. We have to go."

"RIght, I will not interrupt again." She was still smiling, but now I understood why.

Neji's pov

We're so close that I can taste victory. The men stopped for a moment. It appeared that one of them had fallen of his horse. Some horsemen they must be. Knocking them of the horse will be easy. I seem to already be doing it for us. Nakota gave us the signal. This is it. We're going to attack. Now.

Tenten's pov

I hear them. Dammit I thought we were far enough. How in the world did they catch up? They must have traveled during the night.

"Hinata! Faster! Let's get to the woods and split up. I'll meet you at the other end. Go as fast as you can and no matter what keep going!"

"But Tenten what if!"

"No, Hinata no matter what happens I want you to ride as fast as you can and tell the townsfolk when you arrive."

The growth in the woods was thick. There weren't many forests on the plains, of coarse, but when there were, we decided to stick close to them for this exact reason. Small twigs were pricking me in the face. I tried to duck but everything was moving so fast. I saw they Hinata was ahead of me. That's good. If anything I want to assure that she is safe. We're so close. I won't let us be stopped now. I hear their battle cries growing even closer. They sound like a bunch of wolves hunting their pray. No, I wouldn't even call them wolves. I'd call them filthy dogs.

I didn't have any weapons accept for the crummy pocket knife tucked into my dress. I swear to God someday I will burn this dress to ashes and dance on them for all the times it has gotten in the way. We still have a chance. If we could only avert them somehow.

Hinata stopped.

"Hinata! What are you doing?"

"Tenten we can't go any further." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I'd finally caught only to see my doom. A river outstretched and deep stood between me and the parallel shore line.

"No! Why now? I can practically hear the townsfolk!" Hinata was crying silently as i cursed to myself. This was it. We were going to die. If we tried to cross the river we would drown. If we back tracked we'd run into the indians. I'd gotten lucky my whole life. At last minute, or even last second, I'd always found a way out. Why not now? I would exchange all those other times in my life just for this moment now.

"Tenten?"

I sniffled a little before responding. Was I actually crying?

"Don't cry Tenten. Maybe they're nice indians. Maybe they'll let us go."

I felt a wave of frustration overwhelm me. Nice? Savages were not nice. Hinata was still a stupid, ignorant girl with false hope. She sounded like a five year old. I didn't care what happened now. I dried my eyes as they drew closer. I could see them stampeding down the hill like a bunch of animals. There had to be at least fifteen of them. I wouldn't let them see me cry though. Not now and not ever will I let them kill my pride.

I grabbed Hinata's hand and turned towards them. They saw us now. They definitely could see us even with all the branches in the way. They entered the woods and began to slow. This was it. I was ready for them. Hinata's hand was trembling but she turned her head towards me and smiled. It was a faint smile. You could see the sadness in her eyes as she looked at me. It was like she was trying to comfort me. I grasped her hand tighter. Just like a little girl would grasp her doll.

* * *

Neji's pov

I had my bow at hand. We could see them more clearly now, and to my surprise, they were women. Nakota told us not to attack until he gave the word. So we rode up to them. We surrounded them, but they didn't flinch, they didn't even try to move. They obviously had no weapons with them. As we began to close in on them I could see just how frightened they were. Their hands were interlocked tightly and one of them was shaking. The other one stood with an angry expression on her face and starred directly at Nakota. He spoke to them in a kind yet firm voice.

"You are from the wagon train, are you not?" The angry one responded to him with great disrespect.

"What does it matter? Just let us leave. We're going to the town right across the river."

"You speak with great defiance. Why did you run away if you talk with such bravery?"

"Because unlike some people, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Even at this comment Nakota's expression didn't change. He did not look angry nor upset. But he was certainly far from happy.

"Grab their horses. We're taking them back to the tribe."

A great eruption of cheers and cries came from my brothers as they jumped off their horses and grabbed the women. I did not move. I was disappointed. Women or not I still wanted to kill them. Why would Nakota want to capture them anyway? They mean nothing to us and they never will.

Tenten's pov

May God strike down these idiotic savages and curse their whole family for a million years! They jumped of their horses and tied our hands together. They then proceeded to yell and throw us on the backs of their own steeds and then we rode off. If you have ever considered riding on a horse stomach down with your hands tied behind your back with an red skin boy glaring at you, don't. With every single leap, step, jolt and gallop the horse took, pain shot through my stomach. I couldn't imagine how Hinata was holding out. She probably fainted already. Sure I was freaking out and dying of pain but i wouldn't let him know that.

"Hey kid! Where are we going?" There was no response.

"I asked you a question." Still no response.

"Hey you stupid savage answer my question!" This kid was good. He flinched out of anger with the last comment, but he still wouldn't respond.

* * *

Neji's pov

I swear it! I'm going to throw this cursed white woman off the horse just to watch her die slowly. She's loud and obnoxious. I don't understand Nakota at all. Why would he want us to bring these monsters? They're crazy.


	3. Chapter 3: Change, now!

This ones kind of short. I had writers block like all day and finally got this posted at night. The next one will be longer I promise. Oh and p.s. i'm trying to be as historically accurate as possible so if somethings wrong mentioning it to me would be great. (:

* * *

Tenten's pov

The torturous ride was finally over, but my nightmare had just begun. They rode us into a small village. There was about twenty of their teepees set up in various places. The other men got off the horses, and carried Hinata down. They then threw her in front of what looked like a giant fire pit. It must have been the center of their little town thing. For whatever reason, I was still tied to the horse along with my oh so friendly rider. He was still frowning. On occasion he would glance back and glare at me. I would glared back.

The one wearing a large head dress looked in our direction. He was the one I was talking to earlier.

"Neji, I have a task for you." That must have been the boys name because a knew found respect had shown over Neji's face the minute the head dress man started to talk.

"Yes Nakota."

"Take that one down to the river. Give her this and tell her to wash herself."

The man, apparently Nakota, tossed Neji a garment. It was tan and plain, just like the other dresses the women were wearing.

"Why not the other one as well?" Yeah, why not Hinata? Am I dirty or something?

"Because this one is not bleeding so severely, nor are her clothes so tapered.

"Yes Nakota." Another man behind us gave the horse a smack and with that we were off again. The river wasn't as far as I suspected, thankfully. It did make me realize something though. Even if we had crossed the first river, we would have been stuck at this one anyway. I guess we really wouldn't have made it all the way to town.

We stopped so abruptly I gasped thinking the horse was going to fall over. Neji tossed me the clothing.

"Change and wash your cuts."

"But your here."

"Do as I say."

"No, your a boy and i'm a girl. You have to leave first."

"I cannot leave you. You will run away."

"Will not. Just go stand behind a tree or something."

"Do not give me orders."

"Fine, will you please leave me to change." He walked away mumbling. Even though I couldn't hear him, I had the feeling I didn't want to.

I took off my clothes and stepped into the river. The man was right. There were cuts and scrapes all over my body. Not to mention all the bites from insects I had from sleeping on the ground. I looked at my reflection in the water and saw that my face really was bleeding, a lot. I must have got them when I rode so fast through the woods. Nausea came over me. I was panicking. What would happen if I caught disease out here? They wouldn't take care of me. I would die and my family would never know. I was trying to stop thinking about it so that I could wash off, but I was fear stricken. The adrenaline rush stopped. Everything was setting in. I was alone, in the wilderness, with Indians. I felt weak, but I was still changing into my new clothes. I wouldn't pass out. I wouldn't pass out. Why are the trees so blurry? I….won't….

* * *

Neji's pov

The damned woman passed out. I was just standing behind the tree, just like she demanded, when I heard a thud. There she was, lying on the ground. To be honest I was hoping she was dead, but to my disappointment she was still breathing. So now here i am, carrying this monster back to my horse. How is it possible that she ways so much when she must not of eaten for days? The braids she kept her haired tied back in have fallen out. The scars are still visible on her face. On top of all that she just looks sickly. Why wouldn't Nakota let us kill them? I don't understand many things at this moment.

I'm trying to get her on the back of the horse but she keeps falling off! Why won't she awake and stop causing me all this trouble? At this point I have to place her in front of me so that I can support her weight while riding. She begins to slip farther and farther the closer we get, so i'm constantly stopping to prop her up. Her head is leaning into my chest and it's almost as if she's sleeping. Thank the ancestors that we arrived back.

One of older tribe women took her for me and brought her into a teepee. I was just relieved to have her separated from me. I never liked the whites and I never will


	4. Chapter 4: New friend, new enemy

I was just waiting to put in a fight scene! (and some new characters...) Some fluff will happen eventually. It's not in this chapter though. (:

* * *

Tenten's pov

Sunlight hit my face and woke me from my sleep. Sitting up and looking around, I realize that i'm inside one of their teepees. I was going to just lay back down, but then I saw that a small boy was sitting across from me.

"You are awake now."

"How did I get here?"

"Neji carried you back. He said you fainted by the river." I could tell that the Native Americans spoke another language because of their accents, but this boy sounded just as I did.

"How do you speak English so well?"

"My mother was white and my father was a chief. He stole her and married her. He died in battle though, so my mother abandoned me."

"Oh, well wait a second. Where's Hinata?"

"Who?"

"The girl that was with me yesterday."

"The other girl is fine. She is sitting eating breakfast now. That is why I have come to you." He set down a plate with some meat and berries on it.

"What is it?"

"Turkey and berries we found in a sack you were carrying with you. Nakota said we wouldn't give you our food, not yet at least."

"Thank you then." At least I knew they weren't trying to poison me. The little boy sat and stared at me eating.

"Is there something you want?"

"What's your name?"

"Tenten."

"You white people sure have weird names."

"Nakota isn't exactly a name you hear every day either kid. Besides, it's not a white name. My Father was Chinese and came here for work when he heard there would be a new railroad that would go all through the mountains. He met my mother in one of the local towns, and the rest is history."

"What's a railroad?"

"You've never heard of a railroad?" He shook his head no."

"Okay, think of it as a bridge for a giant metal horse. It's a huge horse though. It moves really fast and can carry tons of people."

"That is incredible."

"Yep."

"Tenten?"

"What?"

"Would you take me to a railroad some day?"

"Sure kid. If I ever get out of here, i'll take you on a railroad ride. What's you name anyway?"

"My name is Chaytan." A voice sounded from outside, "Chaytan? Where are you?"

"Coming!" The little boy ran out of the tent.

I have to admit, I'm happy they gave me new clothes. They had set my dress next to me while I was sleeping. Now that I look at it, I would've never even guessed that it was a dress. I had huge rips, a few blood stains, and the threads were practically falling apart. I set the dress back down and ate my food. The turkey was okay. I finally felt like I had gotten my energy back. I stood up and exited the tent. Everyone was doing something. Women we're making food and clothes. The children were playing or helping their mothers. The men were riding back in with their hunt and new furs. It almost looked like a normal town.

"Tenten!" I turned to see Hinata running towards me smiling. They had also given her new clothes.

"Tenten I was really worried. I'm glad to see your alright."

"You were worried?"

"Of coarse. We're traveling companions remember? You said we had to look out for each other."

"Right." I liked this new side of Hinata. She seemed more confident. It made me wonder what her life was like before we started traveling.

"Hey you two!" A women began walking towards us (more like charging at us),"Don't just stand there, if your going to stay here you will work."

"We didn't ask to be here." This was completely stupid. She's acting like we're free loading. I could tell Hinata agreed with me. Even if she was too polite to say so.

"Would you rather be dead?"

"No." I would rather be at home!

"Then shut up!" Somebody's cranky.

* * *

Neji's pov

This morning I thought I had woken up from a crazy dream were Nakota had us track down two women and make them prisoners of our tribe. Sadly when I walked outside just to see the women arguing with the others, my nightmare had come true.

Of coarse it was Kolaki starting a fight with them. Ever since the day I called off our engagement, she was always bitter. I knew she didn't love me. Many times we did have arranged marriages, but even then there was some sort of love. They would grow accustomed with their spouse before the marriage. Kolaki hardly even knew me. None of it would of mattered anyway. I hated her.

I could see a fight starting. Kolaki was yelling at the girl I brought to the river yesterday. With every word she drew closer and closer, until she was close enough to shove her over. I was surprised The girl got up again and pushed Kolaki back. Kolaki charged at her and grabbed her hair. Kolaki then forced her face into the dirt. This just made the girl even angrier. She grabbed Kolaki's arm so that she would face upward again. By grabbing the back of the vicious indian girl's neck, she forced her feet into Kolaki's stomach and kicked her off. The girl let down her guard to soon. Kolaki picked up a rock and charged. Someone had to stop this but no one even moved!

"Tenten! Look out!"

Apparently the girl wasn't as off guard as I thought. In one swift motion she turned and kicked Kolaki in the face. She released the rock as she fell to the ground. There Kolaki laid with a bloody nose. Anger still covered her face. The other white girl ran to her friend crying. I couldn't understand why she was crying. She wasn't the one who just ended a brawl with Kolaki.

"Hinata i'm fine. Stop crying." Two of our women were walking over to help Kolaki up, but the giro they apparently call Tenten beat them to it. She extended her hand to Kolaki, but it was swatted away.

"Fine then! Be that way!" That was all Tenten said before she walked away.

* * *

Tenten's pov

"Tenten stop cursing so much! We have to go wash your cut."

"If the damned girl hadn't thrown my face into the dirt I wouldn't need to." That girl was crazy. The minute she shoved me over I was done. I didn't care anymore. I hated them. I hated them all. The few that had shown kindness to me didn't even try to help me when the crazy she wolf jumped on me.

"Tenten?" It was Chaytan. Okay…It was hard to be mad at him. He must have only been like seven, and he couldn't have been expected to stop the fight.

"What is it Chaytan?"

"Nakota is impressed with you."

"Why?"

"Because you showed kindness after the battle. Even if Kolaki wouldn't except it."

"See Tenten? I told you karma exists."

"Shut up Hinata."

"Okay."

"Well that's good to know. Thank you Chaytan." Chaytan left the teepee and scurried back outside.

"I have a feeling good things are going to start happening."

"Me too Hinata. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5: Rain on the Horizon

Neji's pov

I wasn't quite sure why, but I enjoyed waking up to rain. Rain was beautiful. It fell to the ground like the beat of a drum. Rain always made things seem so much more peaceful then they really were. White women, angry settlers, these wagon trains: they were all just to rambunctious. These people thought we were the savage ones…yeah sure.

I arose out of my tent to greet the rain. We didn't get rain all that often, so it was always a pleasant surprise. Not too many were outside. I guess the others don't like rain as much as I do.

"Neji."

"Hm." I turned to see Nakota. He almost looked…troubled.

"Neji I need you to come with me. Fetch our horses and meet me by the river.

"Yes Nakota."

* * *

Riding in the rain wasn't exactly fun. With millions of water droplets hitting your face while you're riding at top speed, you were practically blind. Nakota signaled to me and rode left deeper into the woods. We've been riding for a long time. If I didn't have so much trust in Nakota I would have turned back to camp by now.

"Neji, leave your horse here." We both jumped of and slowly progressed through the thick overgrowth. Nakota grew very quiet. We crouched down lower as we walked.

"Nakota where are we-" He yanked me to the ground so fast I would've assumed someone was shooting at us.

Nakota gestured his hand for me to come closer. He pulled a bush to the side and pointed down a cliff. I squinted hard and saw a ton of people. Many were men, with a few women. They were all white. I was laying in the mud…for white men.

"Nakota, you brought me out here to see a ton of white men?"

"Neji, you have to understand something. Those men are here for a reason."

"They're probably hunting on our land again. Many of them squall down there Nakota, it doesn't appear that fighting would be the smarted option."

"You're not thinking Neji. You honestly think such a large group would come just for hunting. Think about the events that have occurred. Why do you really think those men are here."

I didn't understand. Nakota wasn't exactly making much sense. Our people had been on good terms with the settlers lately.

"Neji, you're obviously not understanding this, so sit back and think. Who is at our homes as we speak."

"Our families?"

"and?" I surprised i hadn't caught on earlier.

"The two white women."

"Yes. I believe I have brought harm to our tribe. The white women will not be forgotten by their people. Especially their families. They've sent out men to search for their daughters. Large groups of men that could cause much trouble.

"Nakota what are we going to do?"

"We will do NOTHING. Understand? Do not under any circumstances tell the others about the men searching for the girls. It will only cause tension and fear. If they come, we will make a trade; the women for land. You have to understand Neji. The white man must continue to fear us. They must under stand how easily we can take one of their own."

"Nakota, why would you trust me with all this?"

"Neji, I consider you my son. I only have one daughter, and if anyone is to inherit my place as chief I want it to be you."

Neji nodded calmly, and followed Nakota back to camp. His emotions, though calm on the outside, acted as a furious hurricane on the inside. If these insolent women brought harm to the tribe, he would make them pay.

* * *

Tenten's pov

It's raining. Woopie. It's not that I don't like the rain. Rain just makes me tired; that's all. It made me remember what it was like when my parents made me leave early to attend to the crops. Ever tried making a stubborn ox pull a plow in the rain? Yeah…not fun. The others girls in the town helped their mothers with things indoors; sewing, cooking, cleaning, and all that boring stuff. I didn't get off so easy seeing as I don't have any brother's and my father can't tend to an entire field alone.

It has been about three weeks since they brought us here. I've gotten closer with some of the natives, but I can't forget my family. I can't just forget my entire life before coming here. Surely i'll go home someday. But when is someday going to come?

I'm pretty sure it's September now. The leaves are changing and a cold chill greets my bones when wake up. Chaytan brings me my morning meals, but i've began to help the other women in preparing lunch and dinner. It makes me somewhat calmer. Hinata seems to be doing better as well. Many of the men in the tribe take fancy to her. It's not she'd acknowledge them though. There was a boy back in our town that she liked. I couldn't understand why. He was a hyperactive blonde and a notorious trouble maker with scares across his cheeks. He was always so loud. He and Hinata were complete opposites. I guess i'll never understand how the whole "love" thing works.

Just then I heard large hoofbeats riding back into the tribe. It was Nakota and that one kid with the long hair. I forget his name, but I remember him being a total jerk. Beauty was wasted on his face. Somebody much nicer could have his piercing blueish-gray eyes that match his perfect complexion and what the heck is wrong with me? He's not attractive. In fact, right now he's covered in mud and his clothes are sopping wet; and would it kill him to smile once in a while?

"Woman." Oh great, here he comes.

"Make yourself useful and wash the chiefs clothing."

"Why do I have to?"

"You don't _have_ to. You're allowed to. Just like you're allowed to live here."

"Allowed to live here? You jerks captured me and brought me to this-"

"Neji! Come here. Tenten, could you please tend to my clothing."

"At least somebody knows how to be polite."

"You insolent little-!"

"Neji!"

"Yes, Nakota."

Tenten 1, Long hair 0. In your face Indian boy! I think Nakota's one of my favorite people here. He reminds me of my grandfather. For whatever reason, I feel the urge to make him proud. Maybe I should ask to hunting.

That is, if long hair "_allows_" it.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't be afraid

I loved writing this chapter so much! I hope you guys like. The fluff will soon begin. Muhahaha

disclaimer - I still don't own Naruto

* * *

Tenten's pov

I took Nakota's dingy cloaks down to the riverbank. It was a very beautiful river. Farther upstream is was a waterfall that descends into the river in a way that actually seems gentle. The rushing water quickly unsoiled the chief's clothing. Honestly I can't imagine how those two got to be so dirty. They must have been bathing in mud. It was raining out earlier, so I would have assumed the downpour could have kept them clean. Well, they're clean now anyway, and the sun is just beginning to peak through the clouds. It feels nice. The warm rays on my skin remind me of when I was younger. All I would do was bask in the light, sprawled out on the porch like a lazy dog. So relaxed I'd fall right asleep. So peaceful that i closed my eyes and rested for the first time in a long time.

Or, at least I tried to-

Until I heard that horrible noise.

* * *

Thunder? No, it was one solid sound. One solid…shot. A gunshot? Why? What's going on? Without thinking, I left Nakota's clothes and ran up the river back to camp, but I stopped. Peering through the woods I saw what I thought was a man, not an Indian man; a white man. It was the first white man I'd seen in months. He had three other men with him; all on horses. I climbed up the tree to get a better look, quickly grasping onto each limb to pull myself higher and higher. He was talking, but I couldn't hear him over the whispers of the crowd that had gathered around him.

The deep brown orbs of the Natives were staring into him, like he was some monster. A gun was in his left hand. Was that the gunshot i'd heard earlier? Was anyone hurt, or was it just to get their attention? I climbed down and began to shuffle closer. At the edge of the woods I stopped and climbed up again into the nearest tree. I could here his loud, booming voice much more clearly now.

"Now I ain't here to start no trouble. Just tell me where you red skins have taken those little white girls." Nakota stepped up through the crowd to converse with the man.

"There are no women in this tribe besides our own. If you really do not wish to do harm then you and your men will leave us in peace." The white man stood his ground.

"Hmpf, don't lie to me. Two young girls go missing from a wagon train raid and you expect me to believe that you damn indians got nothing to do with it? Those girls were of importance you know. Both their families are mighty rich people who don't like to be played with." Nakota was trying to keep his patience but I could tell he was irritated.

"You can search the whole camp. You won't find them here."

"Well then, I think we'll take you up on that offer."

Nakota gave Neji a look, and the long-haired boy slowly backed through the crowd and ran off into the woods. They must have hidden Hinata in there, otherwise i'd hear her crying from all the way up in this tree. I was hiding and I intended to stay put, but why? This was my chance to go home and be free! So why was I sitting in this tree, fearing a white man. Not a red skinned monster; I was fearing a white man. The indians weren't monsters anymore. They were people, and right now those men had guns and they didn't.

* * *

The men searched the whole camp; neither a teepee, corner, nor animal skin was left untouched. They seemed to be satisfied with their inspection, until the loud mouth had to speak up again.

"I reckon were gonna check through the woods and make sure you ain't trying to hide nothing in there." Dammit.

"Do as you please." Nakota was very good at keeping a calm front, but right now I had to worry about getting myself out of here. I'm sure the men would find me if I stayed up in this tree. The autumn leaves had fallen off so there wasn't much coverage. I hurried down the tree and took off deeper into the woods. The men had stepped down from their horses, so I knew I wouldn't be trying to outrun a nine hundred pound beast. I traveled farther and farther into the forest as fast as my feet could carry me. I could hear the voices of the men trailing behind me. I could actually feel anxiety running throughout my body. If they caught me, what would they do to the Indians? What would happen to the kind women and their children? what would happen to Chaytan, Nakota, and even Neji? I felt like I was going to throw up, but I could't stop. I ran further and further, following the river now. I had reached the end. I stood by the beautiful waterfall, that not twenty minutes ago, I was peacefully resting next to.

The men were getting closer. They couldn't see me yet, but I could make out their figures through the clearing. There was nowhere else to go, and I was actually…scared. I didn't want them to find me. I didn't want this all to end. I didn't care about my old life anymore. I didn't want any one to get hurt.

Without realizing it, streams of water started running down my face. I was crying and everyone knows that once you start crying you just can't stop.

"Woman!" A stern whispering voice came from behind me and I thought it was the end. But for the first time ever, I was glad to hear his voice. It was Neji. The men were almost through the clearing when the indian boy quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the waterfall. I braced myself for the rushing waters, but was surprised when I was quickly pulled through into what appeared to be a cave. It was like magic. There was a cave. Thank God! There's a cave!

It didn't go back very but it was enough for us to hide.

"Where's Hinata?"

"Shhh."

"But she-"

"They can still here us. You need to be silent."

We crouched on the ground, a little to close for comfort.

"Why are you shaking?" I looked up at him. I didn't even notice I was shaking. I guess I was still scared. This was all too much. I was scared, and of coarse I had to start crying again. The tears poured down my face and I didn't even care that he was watching. Apparently, neither did he.

"Don't be afraid."

Neji's warm arms wrapped around me and brought me into his chest. He was so warm. His embrace comforted me and I eventually stopped crying. He still didn't let go, and I was fine with it. I'm pretty sure the men were gone, but now it was raining. Even though there was no rays of sunlight to hit my face, I closed my eyes and rested, for the second time in a long time.

* * *

Neji's pov

She confused me so much. This woman hated me and bickered with me, and yet now she appears so peaceful. Her skin was cold to the touch earlier. She was scared and to my surprise she actually shed tears. Tenten. That was her name if I could remember correctly. She's warm now. I never imagined that I would be in a cave with a white woman sleeping on my chest. I wonder why she was crying. I wasn't quite sure why, but it bothered me to see her cry. It bothered me to think that someone was going to take her away.


	7. Chapter 7: Useless, worthless

Hellooooo. May I start by apologizing for being a lazy ass writer and not posting a new chapter in like 5 months. Thank you to everyone whose been commenting. This chapter is mainly about Hinata seeing as I kind of abandoned her last chapter. (oops i was getting to into the nejiten) so I hope you enjoy! it is kind of short but i promise a long chapter soon to come.

* * *

**Hinata's pov**

The slowly night slowly swallowed the sky and all I could do was sit here. That's all I ever did. Sit, wait, don't speak; I heard these commands all too often. My mother said that I had to be an obedient daughter to be an obedient wife. Useless. Her words never taught me anything. She was able to train me, but she couldn't train my mind. I craved wild things. Was that why I was here? Was that why I was living among the Natives? To be honest, being here is the greatest joy i've ever felt my entire life. I feel alive. Before I was simply an empty shell that obeyed commands, but now the commands have purpose. Hide, survive, be strong; those are the commands that Tenten uses.

Tenten. Where is she? Reality was slowly rushing back to me. I was alone in the middle of a forest. It's storming. My friend could be dead and I'm sitting here. Useless. Even if I felt courageous and wild, even if i tried to be a hero; it would all go to waste because i'm simply a useless person. All I did for Tenten was get in her way, and now she could be dead.

But I figure, useless weight should carry itself. It was the dead of night and I couldn't see my hand in front of my face in the pouring rain. I began to walk slowly, stumbling through the brush. I'm sure I was all cut up, and I was pretty sure I already hurt my ankle. I don't even know where I'm going. If i'm lucky I might get eaten by a wolf instead of bleeding to death. I wouldn't want to cause Tenten the trouble of burying my useless body. Oh God, how did I get here? There's no hope for me why am I even trying? Tenten what do I do? Naruto? Mother? Father? Why is no one here?!

"I don't want to die!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

_Then do something about it. _Tenten. Her words echoed through my head and they wouldn't leave. Only one other person had spoken to me that way, and he was long gone. Tenten didn't leave me and I cant know is she has unless I look for her. I need something. Something I can find in the dark. Tenten had to hide too. I'm sure the Indians found her in time. Where would they hide her? It's no use! I can't think with the rushing sounds of the rain pounding in my head!

Wait. Rain doesn't rush. Rain falls. Rivers rush. The river! All I have to find is the river and then I can find my way back to the tribe. Just keep walking. You have to try. Or Tenten's death will be in vain. You have to live so you can tell everyone who she was. Tell everyone, or your useless.

* * *

**Tenten's pov**

It's been raining for hours now. I can't help but feel guilt. I'm sitting in a cave being protected; meanwhile, Hinata could be dead. Some friend I am, huh. Worthless; that's what the women told me that day. I couldn't learn proper manners. I couldn't sew and I couldn't cook. I was defiant to any man who wasn't my father. When all the other girls walked out of the classroom with their pretty dresses, I sat there on the ground in what was left of mine. I just sat and heard my lecture of how I was worthless. Proper ladies do not hunt. Proper ladies do not dump water on their dates. She said that proper ladies were priceless, but I was worthless. That old woman would probably have a heart attack if she saw me now. Laying in a cave in the dead of night in the arms of an Indian boy. Where that lady now? She always seemed to show up when I looked like shit. I would be surprised if she jumped through that waterfall and entered the cave with a Native American just to tell me that I was worthless. That sounds like my life; being at the wrong place at the wrong time. But if that was true, then why did it feel so right to be here with Neji? He was asleep but he was still hugging me so tightly to him, as if he's afraid I'd run away. I wish I could just tell him that I wasn't going anywhere, but I couldn't promise that. I got away from the men today, but what if they came back? What if they grew even more violent each time? I couldn't put him in danger like that.

Oh God, what am I saying? This isn't like me. I was a levelheaded person before I met him.

But now…I just don't know anymore.


End file.
